


The reason of why lightning striking the sea

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deity, Dragon Akaashi Keiji, Human Bokuto Koutaro, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortality, M/M, Thunder God Suna Rintarou, Underage Character(s), childresn storie looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: have you ever wondering why lightning sometime striking the sea without a typhoon?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Suna Rintarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 14





	The reason of why lightning striking the sea

_give me eternal promises_

_an infinite love_

_and i’ll give you mine_

**r.h. Sin (a beautiful composition of broken)**

.

.

.

Once upon a time there was a wise, smart and beautiful dragon who was loved by every deity, even the emperor itself. Every year when the winter reaches their peak of coldness, the dragon pavilion will be visited by everyone to give the later fancy present. The dragon will always greet them with a smile and warm tea. 

This certain dragon always likes to learn something new every day. He had studied heavenly matters so many times that he was bored. Nothing new about the rules and affairs of the heavens anymore can catch his attention. Thousands of years unchanged had the dragon descended into the mortal world to satisfy his hunger for knowledge.

The human world was very different. Unlike heaven that is serene and full of feasts, the earth is full of contention and other tragic stories that he finds on his journey. Their greed, anger and jealousy lead them to repeated destruction. But on his journey, the dragon also discovered that humans can be lovable and loving creatures. His curiosity made him want to learn more about humans more and more. Despite knowing that heaven forbid deity to meddle in human affairs, the dragon can't find himself to be not fond of this creature and here is how the dragon's unfortunate catastrophe began.

He was rarely seen in the dragon pavilion. He's busy playing in the world, secretly making friends with human, with a 13 year old boy from a slum near the site of the territorial war. This child's name is Bokuto Koutaro, an orphan whose father and brother were killed in battle. He lives with his mother who is sickly and too old to work. Therefore bokuto did all the work to support them both. He collects wood from the forest to sell as firewood. selling charcoal and bathe other people's cows every afternoon in a nearby river.

the dragon felt sorry for the life that befell the child, but the boy proudly said that he was grateful for his life. He could see his mother, he could see the sun and feel how hot it was. Could feel the rain and the wetness of the ground after that. Moreover, the best things about life for him are the music and stories about love. 

"My mother said, if we thought that life is just miserable she might have brought me with her to hang herself when she heard my father died in enemy arrows"

The dragon loves his positive attitude so much that he started recording the kid’s life in his book. 

“you can’t be friends with human keiji. you know the rule”, said rintarou, the god of thunder, lightning and storms, while holding his human recorded book when he returns to his pavilion. 

Keiji took the book quickly, you don’t know anything about it, he warned him.

“oh, really? now you want to teach your master about the rules, huh? my green little dragon is big now.”

“i only watched them”

“Yes yes, you can lie to me sweetheart”, he blows the smoke away from his lips before continuing to remind his disciple, “the rules are made for some reason and I am here just to warn you.”

Keiji held his book tighter behind his body, “Thanks for the warning master, I'll be more cautious in the future”, he said in the end. 

rintarou just stared at him with curiosity, “what do you like about that human? you wrote about him for 400 pages i guess”

“he.. he is a good and pure soul”

“you like him, don’t you?”

“not in that way, master. i know the rules”

“now you’re talking about the rules, hahaha. Do you know heaven is already suspicious with you, leaving your pavilion every day and nowhere to be found. the god is not stupid, keiji, watched out”

Even after his master warned him, the dragon, Keiji, couldn't stop to visit the boy. 

The deity should not be friend with humans, should not meddle with their affairs because it would affect their judgement. not only their personal judgement, the other reason and actually the main reason for that rule is it will bring harm for both parties and cause the unbalance of nature.

Keiji knows but keeps doing it. He became so attached with the boy. He cherished him and helped him a lot. He gave him his scale every day and told him to sell it at the market. His scale is hard and shines like a diamond. humans can make jewelry out of it. 

At first, the boy rejected the scale. watching how hurt its look when keiji peel it off making him uneasy. But days after that, his mom got worse so he accepted it and used the money to buy food and warm clothes.

Keiji gives him 3 scales every week, enough for him to survive without having to bathe other people 's at the river and sell charcoal. Bokuto has much time now to spend it with him in the forest. they play together. if they are too tired to play, the boy will ask keiji to tell him stories about heaven and keiji will ask him to sing something for the exchange. 

the unspoken feeling started to grow in their heart. There were a series of times when bokuto felt so embarrassed when they swam, or slept side by side under the tree. Keiji also found it hard to look back when Bokuto stared at his eyes almost every dusk, curious about the sunset effect of the dragon’s eye color. Is it green, is it blue, or could it be gray, keiji, asked the boy with the smile.

“Here, I give you a ring”, the boy said after twining a coarse grass without looking at him.

“What is it for?”

“it.. it is my promise. I'll give you a ring as the promise that I'll marry you when I hit my 16, which is 3 years from now, hehe. you only have 3 years to prepare yourself”, he said with a blushing face.

Keiji just laughed, then he put the ring on his ring finger. it looks neat, he thought. This boy has a sense of craftsmanship. 

“then should i bid a promise to you?”, he offered it.

“yeah, if you want to”

“then, here.. give me your right hand”, asked the man.

Bokuto gives him his right hand, Keiji takes it and brings it in front of his mouth. He kissed the base part of the boy ring finger, licked it a bit, which made the bokuto flinch because of the cold from Keiji's tongue. the place where he licked now showed a black mark. It is a little black dragon circling his ring finger three times.

“you gave me a tattoo?”

“yes, you can say it like that”

“Can I ask you what it means and why the dragon circled it three times?”

“The dragon is me, and I circled you 3 time is unspoken words of my promise, that I, for the past, the present, and the future, will be yours”, he said calmly.

Bokuto's face blushed more. He looks like he has a fever right now. Keiji's promise is too deep for a 13 years old boy.

“a-and why do you make it at my ring finger? can you also do it at my arm or my neck. it’ll look badass”, the boy tried to make the situation less serious.

“hahaha, no. I only do it once for one person. Now I have two masters. you and that bitchy master of mine”

“bitchy? he is a bitch? what does it mean? a man-whore? but he is a god, isn’t he?”

“no bokuto-san, he is not that bitch-bitch. he just likes to hear gossip, spread it around and make a mess with other god”

“you.. badmouthing him, keiji”

“yes, i am sorry. i am not gonna call him like that verbally again”, keiji bows to him sincerely to make bokuto laugh.

“It's okay, it's funny to see how you cursed him. ah you haven't answered the other question yet. why is it on my ring finger?”

“ah, that is because under the human skin, there is a vein, and the vein on that ring finger is called ... the vein of love. so…”, Keiji's face now also turned red.

they became silent and couldn't face each other. without looking at the others, bokuto reached keiji’s hand and linked their hand together for the 

rest of the noon.

  
  


The scale started drawing attention after a noble said that the jewelry from that material is excellent and wanted to buy more with the great deal. the village started asking bokuto the source of that material and the boys said that he somehow found it every day. They know he lies and they are thinking that bokuto is stingy because he wants to keep the source of that valuable scale alone. Humans are greedy and the village which is full of poverty is more scary.

They are silently following bokuto collecting the wood, bringing their weapon to catch the unknown creature who produces the scale. Bokuto doesn’t meet a weird animal in the deep forest. The one bokuto met was a beautiful man whose skin is shinny under the sunlight. what a strange man, they thought collectively. 

they just watched them until the man shapeshifted as a green big dragon and bokuto started plucking out the dragon scales one by one. They clenched their weapon. They need a plan if they want to seize the dragon. so they go back to the village and start planning something evil.

The next day when they are following bokuto again to the forest, they are ready with their weapon. their sword, axes, arrow and knife already smeared with poison. they bring along their nets, chains and iron to trap the dragon.

When the dragon and the boy lay side by side under the tree, an arrow misses Keiji but stabs bokuto’s arm instead and he screams, showing how painful it is. Keiji got shocked. He sits down quickly and pulls out the arrow, realizing that it has a poison making him furious. Then the attack comes at once. He can not resist it in his human form so he shapeshifted to his dragon form, which is bad because that is what the villager’s want.

The villagers kinda underestimated him actually, the battle did not last long because Keiji snapped and used his power to destroy the entire village. so many people died before their time made heaven shaking. The emperor commanded the army to drag Keiji with force to heaven's court. 

“You are forbidden to enter heaven until every life you take are reincarnated 100 times. your ability to shapeshifted and speak are sealed. and for your master, rintarou are not allowed to have any disciple until they finished 50 times. he is so busy playing with the other and can’t take care of his only disciple”

and so keiji got banished. the dragon now lives in the deep see, making it as his prison, redeemed his mistake. he doesn’t know if that days bokuto died or survive, he never met him even he searched to a whole world. he felt sorry to rintarou, for playing deaf after the man warned him long ago. Sometimes when he felt lonely and sad, he swam near the surface but Rintarou would know and send lightning not as a warning to him about the punishment. it is because he is mad and he will make him stay still under the sea. 

“enjoy it! you are the one who is seeking a catastrophe for yourself, so enjoy it!”

**Author's Note:**

> > i used keiji and rintarou without their family name because i think deity doesn't have a family name.
> 
> > yes, it is fact that in the past you can marriage at the age of 14, 15, 16, so don't you ever said that keiji is an underage hunter, that p word is not allowed here.
> 
> > thank you for reading it and feel free to comment here, hehehe.


End file.
